


Green Eyes

by WhatATime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Hurt, Insecurity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: Does Blue and Brown really equal Green?





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Tumblr and request things!
> 
> https://whambamthanksbatfam.tumblr.com/

The family sat in the dining room for Sunday dinner. Bruce was reading his paper. On the cover, Damian could see some inquiry on whether or not he was Bruce’s actual son.  _ Does Blue and Brown really equal Green? _ Sure, he’d noticed that his father had blue eyes. The article noted about how all of the boys had blue eyes. Damian hadn’t noticed that part. He looked around the table at all the blue eyes people. There was only one person he knew in his family with green eyes. Ra’s al Ghul had green eyes.

 

They were the same crisp color as Damian’s too. He’d never connected the two until now. “Something wrong, Dami,” Dick asked. He shook his head and turned his gaze to his lap. How could he not have noticed this sooner? Was this the universe’s way of telling him something? He needed to research further.

… 

Damian walked around the manor investigating. No one knew what he was investigating, and he wasn’t sharing. They decided to leave him alone since, unlike many of his other hobbies, he wasn’t hurting or annoying anyone. Damian walked around Tim’s room quietly. The teenager, thoroughly freaked out, tried a ‘play dead’ tactic by pretending he didn’t see Damian. That was quite hard when they boy began measuring his foot size and looking into his eyes in a doctoral manner. Damian plucked one of Tim’s hairs. “You need something,” Tim asked. Damian ignored him and left the room, but not after taking his notes.

 

Damian went into Bruce’s study next. He did the same kinds of tests along with a cheek swab. Bruce, like Tim, tried to pretend Damian wasn’t there. He didn’t talk to or look at the oy except with his peripheral. Damian soon left with no prompting. Why was he taking notes?

 

Dick was currently mailing a DNA sample and a letter with his measurements and physical attributes to Damian. He had no idea why Damian wanted them, but he figured his Lil’ D was finally taking an interest in something not violent, so he complied. What was this activity? Who knew or cared?

 

Jason was scared for his life when Damian popped up at his apartment with a notebook and case. Damian swabbed his cheek, took a strand of hair, and measured Jason. He even felt Jason’s adam’s apple. Jason wanted to say something, but he was speechless. How does one approach a psychotic little assassin baby? They don’t. Damian took notes then left soon after. 

 

Alfred easily complied with Damian’s commands. He lived to please his youngest master, after all. He was definitely going to check the notes for anything nefarious later when he cleaned the young boy’s room. 

… 

Tim, Jason, and Dick were currently preparing to go into Damian’s room. Everyone but Tim had been in there before (Albeit Jason had gone in on accident after a concussion). Dick was to be the first one to come in, a buffer of sorts. He was good at that kind of thing. Dick buffered with the best of them. He knocked on the door. There was shuffling, then Damian cracked the door open and peeked out. “Yes?”

“Hey, Lil’ D,” Dick greeted enthusiastically.

“Grayson.”

“Can I come in?”

“Do the plebeians expect to come with you?” Dick turned around at Jason and Tim.

“Can they? They promise not to bother you.”

“Tt, I suppose.” The three older brothers walked into Damian’s room. It was an elaborate web of information on all of them. Jason went to touch his own picture. “Don’t touch,” Damian admonished lightly. Jason returned his hand to his side.

“What’s all this,” Tim asked. He gestured to the whole room. 

“I am conducting an experiment,” Damian told them.

“On what?” Damian’s ears tinged red. 

“Nothing that concerns you all. Is that the total sum of your visit?”

“No,” Dick answered easily. “Can we help?”

“I’m in no need of assistance.”

“What’s your hypothesis?”

“It’s not to be shared with the public.”

“You can tell us. We solemnly swear to tell no one. Not even Bruce.” Damian’s face scrunched in thought.

“I am researching hereditary traits and dispositions in relation to you all, Father, and Pennyworth.”

“And yourself?”

“I thought that was implicit.”

“What are your findings?” Damian half pouted with his face and looked down at his feet. 

“Nothing I intend to share with you all. Goodbye.” They were pushed out of the room.

…

Damian went up to Alfred while the man had his afternoon tea. “Yes, Master Damian?”

“Were Father’s eyes always blue?” Alfred sipped while he thought.

“I believe so, my boy. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering.”

“Does it have anything to do with your project?” Damian shook his head quickly and fled. That was weird, even for Damian… Alfred shrugged it off with another sip of tea.

… 

“I’m not going,” Damian told Dick as the young man did his best to force the boy to get ready.

“You have to. We all have to.”

“No I don’t.”

“All of Bruce Wayne’s family has to go.”

“They don’t even think I’m his kid.” Damian looked like Bruce in Dick’s opinion. Sure, he didn’t have the man’s eyes or skin tone, but the jawline was unmistakably Wayne.

“They do, and even if they don’t, why do we care.” What had Damian thinking this way in the first place? Of course he was Bruce’s. Who else could he belong to?

…

Damian decided he wasn’t a part of this family. It bothered him more than he cared to admit, but he would make do. After all, he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism or a comment would be great! I love to here from y'all!
> 
> Edit from Dec 25, 2018: I'm writing the sequel now, so be looking out for that!
> 
> Edit from December 29, 2018: The sequel is done, but I don't know what to name it. Comment with ideas if you have any.


End file.
